sometime A crime is not A crime
by onlyforsachvi
Summary: a investigation for a crime... but CID fail to find that criminal... why... want to know more then read this story who is criminal and who erased all proofs... shreya purvi centric... (not a love story)...


Sometime a crime is not a crime.

The new case reported all team went toward crime spot...All team saw a dead body near a forest. The dead body was fully injured with war of knife... all team started investigation...

Daya: **ispar kisi ne chaku se buri tarah hamla kiya hai... kitna beraham hoga vo insan.. jiska dil bhi nahi kanpa..**

Abhijeeet: **kher ab katil ka pata to hum log laga hi lege, phir use batate..**. and the team started finding proofs...

Nikhil: **sir iske kapdo se to lagta hai ye kisi ameer gharane ka lagta hai...** Pankaj and shreya came from other side.

Shreya: **sir udhar ek car khadi hai... isi ki hai.. shayad .. usme se ye iska license mila hai or ye gadi ke papers .. harish malhotra nam se ragisterd hai ye gadi... iske father hai**

DAya: **harish malhotra...**

aBhijeet: **1 min vo kahi famous business tycoon harish malhotra to nahi..**

SHreya: **sir car ko dekh ke to aisa hi lagta hai...**

Pankaj: **or sir hume usme se 2-3 sharab ki bottle bhi mili hai..**

Abhijeet: **kher hume unhe inform karna chahiye.. vo bureau aake iski pahchan kar le... pankaj tum lash ko forensic pahuchane ka intzam karo**

Daya: **vese iska mobile vo nahi mila hume...**

Abhijeet: **shayad criminal leke bhag gaya ho...par agar usne aisa kiya to bahut badi bevkufi ki hai...purvi shreya vese iske bare me puri information malum karo.. iske no. Ki call detail nikalwao or or iske har dost ko bureau bulwao.. agar iska kisi se jhagda hoga to malum pad jayega..**

Daya: **chalo hum bhi ACP sir ko case ke bare me detail de dete...**

...

 _ **in bureau:**_

A rich man shouted: **mere bête ko koi aise kese mar sakta... aap log use jaldi se jaldi dundiye vo mujhe kisi bhi tarah fansi ke fande pe dikhna chahiye...itni himmat kiski jo harish malhotra ke bête ko hath laga sake... aapse jo ban padta ho kijiye... par use dundiye**

ACP: **dekhiye aap shanty rahiye hum hamari taraf se puri koshish kar rahe hai..**

Suddenly dcp came: **inka case acche se solve hona chahiye.. inki pahchan MLA tak hai... agar inke case me kuch bhi laparwahi hui to me sabko nokri se nikal duga..**

Abhijeet: **sir aaj tak sab case to acche se solve kiye hai na phir aaj aap specially is bat ko mat dohraiye... agar ye koi sadharan insane bhi hota to hum log utna hi case pe dhyan dete**..

Harish: **par ye sadharan nahi hai mera beta mara hai... apni puri jaan laga do par mujhe katil chahiye..**

ACP: **dekhiye aap hume duty mat sikhaiye... hum hamari taraf se investigation kar rahe hai..**

DCP: **inse aise bat karne ki jarurat nahi hai samjhe. ye case jadi se jaldi solve hona chahiye..** and he leaved..

Purvi and shreya raised her eyebrow... and they started finding info on her crime data..

ACP: **aapko kya lagta hai harish ji ye sab kon kar sakta hai..**

Harish: **mujhe kya pata hazaro dushman hai hamare koi bhi kar sakta... ye pata karna aap logo ka kam hai..** monish friend was entered in bureau... Daya and abhijeet started inquiries about monish..

 _ **After some time..**_

Abhijeet : **yar in logo ke hisab se to isne to har kisi se jhagde mol le rakhe the.. ab itne logo me katil ko dundna...**

Daya: **dekhte hai hare k se puchtach to karni padegi... chalo saluke sir ke pas chalte unse kuch pata chalta to**

...

 _ **In the lab:**_

Dr saluke: **koi khas sabot nahi mile... is bar.. bus itna pata chala kisi tez dhardhar chaku se war hua hai...isne sharab pi rahi thi... iske alawa katil ne koi khas sabot nahi chode... iski mot bhi aap logo ke vaha pahuchane se thodi der pahle hi hui... or isko jis tarah se goda gaya hai ham eke turant bad iski mot ho jani thi... matlab shayad aap log vaha pahunche hoge or usse kuch der pahle hi use mara gaya tha..**

Abhijeet: **matlab khooni tab tak vahi kahi mojud hoga... or phir to us ladke ne** **jisne hume phone kiya usne bhi shayad us hadse ko dekha tha..**

Daya: **par usne to hume kaha ki usne lash dekhi or inform kiya...**

Saluke: **ho sata hai is monish par just hamla hua or criminal bhaga or dusri taraf se is us ladke ka aana hua ho.. or usne inform kiya ho..**

Daya: **chalo ek bar phir us ladke se puchtach kar lete hai...**

...

Purvi shreya talking with men who look like a bagger

Purvi: **kya hua kya kahna.. kya jante ho uske bare me...**

Bagger: **madam ji udti udti khabar hai... vo ladka monish ladkiyo ko leke bilkul bhi accha nahi tha.. un logo ko blackmail karta tha.. uske khilaf kayi ladkiyo ne report bhi likhwayi hui hai... uski harkato ko leke.. par uske baap ki unchi pahuch hone ke karan vo case andar hi andar daba diye jate... police log report ke sath bhi ched chad kar dete... matlab agar uska koi criminal record dekhne jaoge to kuch bhi nahi milega... or to or... ab kya batau madam ji ... shayad usne kai ladkiyo ko... apna shikar bhi...** Purvi gave him rupees and then they leaved..

Shreya: **ye sach ho sakta hai kya..**

Purvi: **pata nahi... par ek bat to hai iski gadi me sharab ki bottle mili.. or ye jab itni sharab pita hai to pakka kuch na kuch crime.. par ek bhi criminal record nahi hai iske khilaf...**

Shreya: **matlab vo khabri sahi bol raha...**

Purvi: **hmmm abhi tak koi or sabot bhi nahi mila hai uske khilaf...**

...

Next day At monish's farmhouse

A friend of monish: **hum log yahi pe aate the aksar.. .. ye farmhouse or iske wala farmhouse or monish adhikatar yahi par rahta th** a

Abhijeet: **talashi lo puri jagaho ki kuch na kuch to milna chahiye.**.. The team started finding clues in all places

After some time:

Sachin: **sir is monish ki aadte .. pura farm house ya to sharab ki botlo or bekar DVDs CDs se bhara pada hai, p... ya in ladkiyo ke posters se... pata nahi iske khilaf to shayad har kisi ke pas motive hoga marne ka...** Daya, Purvi and shreya move outside and they saw a care taker was stood there..

daya: **to aap yaha ke care taker hai...**

CT: **haa saab, kya hua**

DAYA: **monish ka khun ho gaya hai, aapke hisab se kisi ki koi ranjish ya uska kisi se koi jhagda hua ho**

CT: **saab ye aap kya kah rahe... unka khoon, kon kar sakta hai... kiski mot ne bulawa de diya jo harisha saab ke bête ko mar dala... sir vo saab chodege nahi jisne bhi mara hai unko**

Purvi: **aap jante hai is bare me kuch...**

CT: **nahi to madamji, chote saab ka har kisi se jhagda tha... aise me ye batana..**

Daya: **inka statement record karo me andar jake dekhta hu abhijeet ko kuch mila kya.. vese bhi 2 farm house ki talashi lena... aaj to pura din isi me jane wala**

Purvi started recording, Purvi: **vese aap yaha pe kabse kam kar rahe hai**

CT: **abhi 1 saal hi hua hai.. pahle jo aadmi nokri pe tha vo to nokri chod ke rato rat bhag gaya... chote sab ji ne kaha ki vo unke kimti saman chura ke bhaga tha... or uske bad se uske pariwar ka kahi pata nahi hai..**

Suddenly a girl came: **kya hua baba, ye log kon hai**

CT: **sudha beta inka kahna hai chote saab ka khoon ho gaya hai ye log CID se hai..** Girl dropped all items with a jerk..

Purvi: **kya hua.. uski mout ki khabar sunke tum kyu pareshan...**

Girl: **mujhe kyu parshani hogi...** and she picked all items again and went inside the room..

SHreya: **hum usse 2 min bat karna chahte hai..**

CT: **madamji usko in pachdo me mat ghasito vese bhi kuch dino se uski tabiyat kharab hai... rat rat ko dar ke uth jati ... kal thoda sa thik hui hai vo aaj mene khud ise bahar bheja ki isko thoda thik lage... ab aise me aap unse.**.

Purvi shreya was looking each other... purvi: **bus usse thodi si bat karege use koi pareshani nahi h** ogi..

CT: **jesa aapko thik lage..** purvi shreya entered and they closed the door

Purvi: **sudha hume tumse bat karni hai**

Sudha: **haa haa boliye.. kya... kya kam tha..**

Shreya: **tum monish ko janti thi..**

Sudha: **hamare..bde saab ki be... bête..**

Shreya: **tum itni ghabra kyu rahi ho..**

Sudha: **me nahi to..** and her eyes fill with tears.. and she was acted like she was busy in her works..

Purvi: **tum monish ke khoon ke bare me kuch janti ho**

SUdha: **nahi**

SHreya: **tumhari ghabrahat to kuch or kah rahi hai..**

SUdha: **me.. mene kuch.. kuch ...nahi**

Purvi: **tumhare baba kah rahe the ki kuch dino se tabiyat thik nahi kya hua aisa..**

Sudha: **kuch.. nah.. vo.. baba bematlab chinta..\**

SHreya saw toward utensils: **agar tumhare baba ko malum pada ki murder tumne hi kiya hai to unhe kesa lagega..**

Sudha: **mene murder nahi..**

Suddenly Shreya picked a knife: **uska khoon aise hi kisi hatiyar se hua .. saluke sir ne yahi bataya tha na.** Sudha was badly shivered... she started to cry..

Purvi: **kyu kiya tumne aisa..**

Sudha: **or kya karti me... us kamine ne us rat ko jab me akeli thi tab...sharab ke nashe me mujhe na sirf shikar banaya... ulta mera video bhi bana diya... or uske bad vo mujhe bar bar us video ke karan blackmail karke mujhe ha rat.**.. and she started to cry...

 **uske khilaf poice complain likhwane ka bhi koi fayda nahi tha... mere samne hi pichle ek sal se kitni ladkiya yaha aayi kuch nashe me kuch jabardasti...layi gayi. par aaj tak uske khilaf koi case nahi bana... uske bap ne apne dum khaum pe sab dhak diya.. agar me police complain karti to agle kuch dino me mera or baba ka bhi vahi haal hota jo pahle wale logo ke sath hua... khud monish ne mujhse kaha ki un logo ko usne hi marwaya...**

 **Aise me me police se insaf ka to soch bhi nahi sakti thi.. or ab itni himmat nahi bachi thi ki uski darindgi ko or sahu... pura shareer to usne mera ghavo se bhar diya..** and she saw her body to both and purvi and shreya was in shocked... she was fully injured with teeth bytes and other wounds. She covered herself again.

 **isliye is bar jab usne mujhe bulaya to... beech sadak me hi uske samne aayi or usne jab gadi roki... mene use vahi par mar dala.. or vaha se bhag gayi...uska mobile mene hi liya tha us clip ko delete karne ke liye or uske bad mujhe khud ko nahi malum mene vo phone kaha fekha...par ab vahi hua jiska dar tha...**

 **kanon use pakdne ki himmat nahi rakhti or mujhe pakdne ke liye ek jhatke me aa gayi..yahi hai hamara kanoon .. lakho garib ladkiya shikar hoti hai.. par unke liye ladne wala koi nahi... or ameero ke ladke ko ek chot bhi lag jaye to uske liye samne walo ko fansi par chada diya jata hai... aap logo ko mujhe jaha le jana ho le jao...par mujhe is bat ka koi pachtawa nahi...pachtawa bus is bat ka rahega... me mere baba se phir kabhi nazrre nahi mila paugi... unhone jis mehnat se mujhe pala, padayi karwayi... shayad ye sab...**

Purvi: **tumhe pachtane ki koi jarurat nahi... shayad tum sahi kah rahi ho... shayad aaj tum yaha se jao.. to jail ki salakho ke piche hi raho.. shayad sach me vo MLA tumhe vaha se niklane hi na de...**

Shreya: **purvi, ye bat hume baki sab ko..**

Purvi: **nahi, me manti hu abhijeet sir, daya sir shayad bat ko samjhe, par vo kanoon ko pahle manege.. vo shayad ise bachane ke liye baad me effort kare.. par is bat ki koi gurntee nahi ki vo business man is case me koi dhakhal nahi dega..**

Shreya: **or vo dcp bhi uska sath hi dega...**

Purvi: **to phir...** they smiled and indicate sudha to stay calm...and they exit

CT: **kya hua madamji..**

Purvi: **kuch nahi use kuch nahi malum...**

CT relief: **me to pahle hi kah raha tha** ABhijeet and all team came.

Daya: **kya hua itna time kyu lag gaya..**

Purvi: **vo sir bus hum is monish ke bare me sab inquiries kar rahe the sir... inki beti ke hisab se... vo yaha kai ladkiyo ke sath aata tha... or kaiyo ke sath usne jabardasti...sir mere hisab se is case me khonni mile na mile... par sir bahut sare crimes is ladke ke kiye hue nazar aa rahe... pahle us khabri ne bhi hume yahi bataya.. or aaj..**

Daya: **tumne inki beti ka recording statment liya...**

SHreya: **yes sir...** and she look toward purvi..Sachin came with Nikhil and fready

sachin: **sir vo dusre farmhouse se hume ye kuch memory cards mile hai... inme kai MMS banaye hue hai... sir is ladke ke khilaf to itne case ban rahe hai... or**

abhijeet: **aisa karte hai in clips me jo bhi log hai un sabse bat karte phir** Purvi and shreya looked each other...

After sometime they leaved from farmhouse and sudha look toward shreya and purvi..

They waved her hands and smiled...

...

After few days...CID team didn't find any criminal... they inquired from all girls who involved in those clips but no one accepted even they felt happier to heard about his death

...

After some time team encourage to all girl's to filed a case against monish

...

After few days harish and that MLA behind the bars for hiding another crimes...but no one found about criminal and the mobile..

...

 **In flash back**

 **Purvi and shreya found that mobile... and burnt this mobile with memory card** /cut/ **they deleted all sudha's clip from memory card so TEAm will not investigating to sudha again..**

...

Purvi and shreya hugged sudha..

Purvi: **aaj tumhe ek moka diya hai,.. hum logo ke future ko daanv pe rakh ke..**

Shreya: **bus is bat ka vada karna ki phir kabhi aisa kuch nahi karogi... kuch bhi galat lage to pahle hume inform jarur karna..**

Sudha: **sukriya.. me aap logo ka ehsan kabhi nahi bhool paugi... kabhi bhi nahi..** and they hugged again..

Abhijeet daya and sachin saw that scenario and they smiled...

ABhijeet: **in dono ko salute hai...vese bhi kabhi kabhi kuch apradh apradh nahi rahte... bus ab ye case yahi dafan rahega..** and they leaved

...

hope you liked it.. its something different... may be that's why CID doesn't show this type of case

...


End file.
